


Relent

by AutumnBlue92



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: CoLu, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnBlue92/pseuds/AutumnBlue92
Summary: Lucy and Cobra have a rare day together, and shopping takes an unexpected turn.
Relationships: Cobra | Erik/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 60





	Relent

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gona say this is in the same universe as The Crossover Chronicles because that's what I had in my head writing this? But it works as a stand alone piece.

"Absolutely not." Cobra's gravelly voiced raked over Lucy.

"Why?" She demanded.

"Because I fuckin' said so." He told her, crossing his arms and staring her down in a way that said _I have spoken, I said no and that is final._

Her molten eyes bore into his.

He was putting his foot down. "No. Nein. Niet. Nuh uh. Nope. No way." He turned his head away closing his eye. He heard Lucy huff, then stomp off. Then a bell tinkled. "Lucy! Goddamn it!" He followed her, feet stomping as he went in the shop behind her.

"I'm just looking!" She insisted.

"No you're not, you mad woman." He insisted right back. "You say this, and then-" Mid lecture she'd wandered off. He grunted, dragging his hand down his face. He found her in a corner gazing at one of the items for sale. "And then!" He continued, whispering so as not to disturb other patrons of the establishment, "you sweet talk me, and your eyes get all big and sad-" He stopped again, his words faltering slightly, "and then you do that." He growled.

She had turned to him, her hands on his arm, her chest pushed against him. She was trying to distract him. Persuade him. He wouldn't look down at her. If he looked, he would lose.

-

The pair strolled down the canalside back towards the guildhall. The sun bouncing off the cerulean water, making Lucy glow.

She was beaming. Practically skipping, humming.

Cobra was scowling. His feet dragged and everyone who passed by was wondering _who pissed in his cereal?_

"Thank you," She smiled at him, wrapping the fingers from her free hand around his. The other gently carrying her unfairly gained treasure.

"Shut up, you witch." He mumbled. She beamed even wider.

He couldn't be mad, not really. Not seeing how happy it made her.

-

The guild hall was buzzing with activity. Teams were giving the run down on recent jobs, others were saying their good byes as they headed towards new ones. Vijita was dancing across the tables. Jet and Droy fought for Levy's approval and affection, despite the fact she was working on something with Gajeel and Lily.

Gray and Natsu were forehead to forehead, facing off about something that was, no doubt, stupid and infantile. Happy, circling above them, cackled, egging them on.  
Lucy walked up to Erza at the bar, who was clearly done with their shit.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked as Cobra leaned across the bar next to her and ordered them drinks.

"I don't know." Erza sighed, exasperation made clear by the noise. Lucy couldn't blame her for being tired of it. She'd been the referee for every single one of their fights since she joined Fairy Tail, and every one before that.

Before Lucy could ask any more questions, Happy was heading towards her. The smile on his little face turned to confusion when he saw what she was carrying.

"Hey, Lushy." He said, settling on her head. "What have you got?"

Lucy giggled, hefting the box up onto the bar. Erza looked at it, then down to the bag Cobra was still holding.

Gray and Natsu abandoned their fight, curiosity having gotten the better of them. They made their way over too.

A lot of the guild had settled down, waiting with anticipation.

"This," She smiled, Cobra groaned, "Is Luna." She clicked the lock on the carrier, and out stepped-

"A cat?" Natsu cocked his head.

"A cat." Cobra conceded with a snarl.

"It doesn't have wings." Happy said.

"Of course not," Carla chided from behind them, "It's a cat. Not an exceed."

"Then how does it fly?" Happy asked, earning him the biggest eyeroll Lucy had ever seen from Carla.

Lucy giggled, shooing Luna gently back into her carrier. "I need to get her home." She whispered to Cobra.

He took that as their cue to leave.

-

"She fits right in." Lucy was utterly delighted with her new feline companion.

"I still don't understand why you need a cat." Cobra scoffed.

Lucy shrugged, distracting herself fully with tins of food and little fish and feathers on plastic fishing rods.

"Help me set this up?" She asked, pointing to the parcel that had been delivered while they were on their way back.

It was a cat tree. A big one. So big Lucy had to ask for it to be sent to her apartment rather than drag it all the way back with her.

They sat on the floor in her living room, all her furniture pushed back, assembling the carpeted monstrosity. Laughing, passing the instructions back and forward between them.  
Lucy bent down to pick up a dowel and Cobra couldn't help picking her up, his arms wrapped around her waist, while she squealed at him to let go through howls of laughter.

Lucy made them both coffee, and put music on. She danced, bopping her head and shaking her hips in time with the music about _boys with luv_ while Cobra tried not to laugh.

By the time they had finished, and put it in place, they were exhausted. Cobra looked at the time.

"Shit, it's late." He looked at Lucy, almost sad. She was draped across her sofa, half asleep already.

"Do you have to go?" She said sleepily.

"I do," He said softly, crouching in front of her, his hand on her soft hair. He kissed the top of her head, "I'm sorry."

She pulled herself lazily off the couch, walking with him to the door. She faced him, both his hands in hers, and leaned up to catch his lips with her own.

"Miss you." She said, settling her face on his collarbone while he held her. Lucy pulled back first. "Go," She said, pushing him, "Before I cry." She laughed.

Cobra didn't laugh, but he did hesitate, taking her hand again. Words tried and failed. He squeezed her fingers.

Lucy shut her door, unable to watch him as he walked away.

She padded softly across to her kitchen where Luna watched her with big, soft green eyes. She decided to leave the clearing up until the morning, and got into bed.

-

Cobra swallowed, thickly. He did hate leaving her. He looked up at the window, watching as the lights went out.

He listened. Slowing down to hear her settle down. She crawled into her bed, sad at first. Lonely, cold. His chest hurt. She hummed contentedly, then. Comfort flooded her soul.  
And at last, Cobra understood the cat.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! SO as I've mentioned previously, I am working on my own book.  
> I'm very excited as things are moving forward quite fast.  
> If anyone is interested I have a Facebook page where I will be posting updates and the like. Take a sec to check it out? Like it, share it, I would massively appreciate it. :D
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/RKWylde/


End file.
